


El posible predador…

by CandySherly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySherly/pseuds/CandySherly
Summary: (PETICIÓN SUPER ESPECIAL) Saru ve truncada su oportunidad de desempeñar como Capitán provisional de la Discovery, la llegada inesperada del mejor Capitán de la Flota y sobre todo portando malas noticias no lo ponen en alerta como lo haría normalmente en una situación de peligro… ¿Por qué confía demasiado en un posible predador? SARU X PIKE.





	El posible predador…

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para María Nazareth González, no gano nada con esto (ojalá así fuera lol) más que con fines de entretenimiento. Mary espero te guste tu regalo ;3

Ok. El momento había llegado. Por lo que había trabajado tanto estos años desde que fue rescatado de Kaminar. Tomaría el puesto de Capitán interino de la Discovery en lo que se dirigían a Vulcano para que se les asigne un Capitán y ese hecho le estaba causando un breve lapsus de ansiedad al kelpiano quien se refugió en sus aposentos a tomar un respiro antes de asumir sus funciones.  
-Computadora, muéstreme una lista de Capitanes destacados...- no era como si no lo supiera, conocía las hazañas de todos y cada uno de ellos, entre sus estudios se había esmerado en aprender de las experiencias de los más grandes representantes de la flota hasta la fecha, más bien su petición sólo era para una confirmación de lo que ya sabía.

 Debía estar a la altura de ellos ahora. La situación lo ameritaba.  
\- No voy a compararme con ellos...puedo con esto...estoy capacitado...  
Saru se recompuso de su lapsus y con total seguridad se dirigió al puente en donde la tripulación lo esperaba.   
Para su sorpresa; y sorpresa de todos, no pasó ni una hora cuanto tenían frente a frente al mejor Capitán de toda la flota estelar.

\- Capitán Christopher Pike, vengo a tomar el mando de la Discovery...- por supuesto que sabía quien era, Pike no necesitaba presentación, el cerebro del kelpiano sufrió un leve apagón ya que cuando el mayor le ofreció la mano derecha en saludo, el menor torpemente le ofreció la izquierda luego la derecha al percatarse de su error seguido de un tímido apretón de manos...vaya primera impresión que debió haberle dejado al mejor Capitán de la flota....  
Resulta que la aparición de unas extrañas señales de luz y la avería de la Enterprise por intentar llegar a una de ellas representaba un potencial riesgo a la Federación y todos los ciudadanos y a falta de alguien de mayor rango en la Discovery lo más lógico era que Christopher tomara el mando. Aun así el kelpiano se sentía un poco decepcionado por su corta Capitanía "Bueno Capitanía provisional" y también debía admitir que se hallaba bastante intrigado, no por las extrañas luces que ya de por si eran demasiado inusuales sino porque a pesar de querer sospechar del mayor no podía.  
-Comandante sus claves por favor.-solicitó el Capitán.  
-No puedo dárselas, primero se requiere una identificación de ADN. Ya sabe. Protocolo después de la guerra.- una parte de Saru deseaba sentir ese cosquilleo que le indicaba algún peligro, una pequeña señal que haga asomar sus ganglios, después de todo, la traición de Lorca hacia toda la tripulación hizo mella en sus espíritus. Pero nada. Pudo haberle confiado su vida desde el primer momento que pisó la Discovery pero ¿Por qué?  
-Oh...por su puesto...- el Mayor se dirigió hacia la alférez Tilly para la identificación de ADN y de nuevo otro miembro de la tripulación sufrió un colapso mental, Saru casi rodó los ojos mientras la pelirroja no paraba de adular tímidamente al Capitán denotando su nerviosismo que siempre le había impedido unir sus pensamientos con lo que salía de su boca. El mayor sólo sonreía divertido. La identificación fue exitosa y muchos respiraron tranquilamente...no era un estafador.  
-Yo no soy Lorca...- había señalado Pike en una parte de su discurso al final del cual todos los presentes en el puente cuadraron hombros convencidos y honrados de estar al mando del mejor Capitán de la flota. Para Saru fue raro...no dejaba de pensar que era raro el hecho de que no hubiese sido necesaria esa palabrería para creerle. Durante toda su vida tuvo precauciones con los individuos que conocía inclusive con la Capitana Georgiou cuando fue rescatado. Pero eso no pasaba con Pike. Tal vez sentía un poco de frustración por ello o porque no tuvo tiempo suficiente para demostrar sus capacidades  
-Comandante, supongo que será mi Primer Oficial.-el mayor le sonrió y por primera vez sintió algo cercano a una alerta pero no supo identificar de qué tipo.  
-Por supuesto.-respondió sin demostrar emoción pero la verdad es que estaba ansioso por demostrarle al Capitán cuan calificado estaba para el puesto, casi estaba nervioso por ello pero ¿Por qué se sentía así?

* * *

  
Todo estaba pasando tan rápido. Si la tripulación de la Discovery creyó que tendrían un momento de paz después de la guerra se equivocaron. Algo grande se avecinaba, pero no sabían qué era. De lo que si podían estar seguros es en que podían confiar en Christopher. En realidad todos estaban encantados con él. Saru estaba encantado con él. Su Capitán era tan correcto, nada parecido a Lorca a quien no le importaba el cómo sino el resultado. Cuan reacio a romper la primera directiva de evitar contacto con una civilización que no había alcanzado el Warp pero que era necesario para saber más acerca de ese misterioso "Ángel rojo". El enigma de toda la misión en general le añadía un peso extra al kelpiano, respecto al extraño padecimiento que experimentaba desde la llegada del Capitán. Durante los primeros días, Saru aprovechaba cada tiempo libre para tratar de nombrar lo que sentía hacia Pike. Obviamente sentía respeto hacia el mayor, luego de ver en persona su forma experimentada de trabajar, su carácter firme y seguro...lo admiraba era un hecho pero había otra cosa...Detestó profundamente la palabra que se formuló en su mente: Sumisión. La odiaba especialmente por que era el primer kelpiano en revelarse ante su naturaleza. Su raza se había sometido por millones de años ante los Ba'ul, los depredadores nativos de su planeta. Odiaba haber perdido a su padre de esa manera. Odiaba el destino de su gente. Odiaba estar lejos y nunca poder volver a ver a su hermana Siranna. Sin embargo, el rasgo de sumisión de Saru hacia el Capitán era... diferente...era...como querer someterse a voluntad.  
El kelpiano aprovechó que por el momento no estaban en alguna misión al borde de la muerte y en uno de sus descansos se dirigió hacia la única persona con la que sabía que podía hablar de ello.  
-¿Michael puedo hablar contigo un momento?  
-Por su puesto, pasa.- la morena le miró con extrañeza y lo invitó a pasar a su habitación, le ofreció asiento pero el kelpiano prefirió permanecer de pie, no sabía como empezar pero necesitaba hablar con alguien de manera urgente.  
-¿Ey te encuentras bien?- la chica puso una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo del otro.  
-Si...es decir, yo me encuentro bien pero.- la chica cruzó los brazos esperando cualquier explicación de parte del kelpiano que se balanceaba indeciso.  
-Supongamos que alguien que conozco se encuentra experimentando unos inusuales cambios de...actitudes emocionales...de...una forma en que...la presencia de otra persona...- la chica había alzado una ceja de forma interrogante tal cual como lo hacían los vulcanos.  
-¿Quieres decir que una persona que conoces esta presentando cambios de emoción cuando se encuentra cerca de otra persona en específico?- el kelpiano asintió con la cabeza con una inocencia que por poco hace que Michael sonriera. Debía permanecer seria, su amigo le estaba contando algo que le estaba costando trabajo expresar.  
-¿Podrías definir en que consisten esas emociones?- Saru lo pensó por un momento.  
-Estarás familiarizada con los caninos terrestres, los animales de compañía...perros...  
-Lo más cercano que tuve a un perro fue un shelath, aunque era más bien como un oso de 15 metros y no era mío sino de mi hermano.  
-Oh...-por momentos el kelpiano olvidaba que el hecho de que su amiga sea humana no significaba que estuviera del todo familiarizada.   
-Pero conozco a los perros por favor sigue...- Saru quiso cambiar de ejemplo pero durante toda la semana era el único que tenia en mente y lo que más se asemejaba a sus emociones.  
-Se siente...bueno me han comentado que se siente...como una de esas mascotas que crea lazos en los cuales profesa, respeto lealtad y completa entrega a su amo.- la chica no pudo evitar entreabrir un poco la boca de sorpresa.- con una confianza tal que les permiten a sus amos rascarle el estómago aunque esa zona se encuentre cerca de sus órganos vitales...  
-Saru... ¿Quieres que...alguien te rasque la pancita?  
-Yo jamás dije que...- el kelpiano estaba ofendido y abrumado, la chica le tomó las manos que había comenzado a mover erráticamente negando toda implicación y lo acercó a una silla haciendo que se siente, la chica acercó otro asiento para ella quedando cara a cara.  
-Saru, tranquilo...-el kelpiano respiró hondo.- mírame... ¿Te molesta sentirte así?  
-...No soy una mascota Michael...  
-Lo sé... ¿Esa persona te ha tratado como tal?  
-¡Él seria incapaz!  
-¿Él?  
-...-el kelpiano hundió sus hombros derrotado y a Michael sólo le tomó unos segundos comprender. No se podía esperar menos de la chica que creció rodeada de vulcanos, seres conocidos por "no tener sentimientos" aunque más bien "no demostraban" sus fuertes sentimientos, Michael era de las pocas personas que podría decir si un vulcano estaba feliz, enojado o triste aunque para el resto tengan el mismo gesto aparente sin emoción. Rememorando pudo darle sentido a cada pequeña acción del Kelpiano al rededor del nuevo Capitán de la Discovery.  
-Sabes...él ha logrado impresionar a todos.-habló la chica.- no conozco a alguien en toda la nave que no lo esté.  
-Sus credenciales son fabulosas. Y estoy seguro que no soy el único que siente algo similar...pero...es diferente...- la chica entrecerró los ojos.- no es usual sentirme así, siempre he estado alerta, mi biología lastimosamente me hace categorizar a todos como probables predadores, he vivido con esto toda mi vida...creo que jamás he confiado verdaderamente en alguien.-la chica hizo lo posible para no mostrarse ofendida.  
-Es decir, confío en ti Michael pero...  
-Creo que entiendo el punto...  
-Lo siento no quise decir que...  
-No te preocupes...-la chica resopló.- okey...soy tu amiga y puedo decir que por todo lo que hemos pasado nuestro lazo se asemeja a una hermandad -el kelpiano asintió.  
-Bien...entonces si lo que estas experimentando con el Capitán no son sentimientos de amistad ni de hermandad ....entonces...¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que estés enamorado?-el aludido se incorporó como si hubiese sido eyectado de su asiento.  
-Esa es una pésima posibilidad y... no...no es aceptable...yo...lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo tienes muchas otras cosas en mente y yo...  
-Saru...  
-Además...fue un sentimiento que tuve desde que lo vi y realmente no creo en eso que los humanos llaman "amor a primera vista"...-Saru estaba a punto de huir de la habitación pero la morena le cerró el paso.  
-Espera... ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que se trate de algún proceso biológico propio de tu especie?-Michael estaba con un semblante serio y Saru se mantuvo en silencio. Sabia que otras razas experimentaban cambios cuando se acercaban épocas de apareamiento pero...su especie no presentaba eso, o eso creía, al fin y al cabo sus vidas no eran largas y prósperas como para que haya tenido consejo de algún anciano de su especie, sólo podía pensar en que estaban criados para ser esclavos y comida... "Mantener el Gran Balance" nada más.  
-No estoy seguro...pero de ser ese el caso...tal vez deba hacerme algunas pruebas con la Dra. Pollard.  
-Me parece una excelente decisión- afirmó la morena quien realmente se preocupaba por su amigo.  
-Bien...gracias...-el kelpiano se dirigió hacia la salida pero se detuvo.- ¿Pero qué le diré específicamente a la Doctora sin decirle que estoy...."atraído" por mi Capitán?-la chica no pudo evitar una pequeña risa.  
-No lo encuentro gracioso.  
-Perdón. Vamos te acompañaré.- Saru se sintió más tranquilo al saberse acompañado y para Michael esto representaba un respiro a todo el caos que era su vida en esos momentos.

* * *

  
-Capitán.  
-Bienvenida a bordo Número Uno.- la segunda al mando de la Enterprise venia a traerle nuevas e inquietantes noticias sobre el paradero de Spock y sobre las reparaciones de la nave. Mientras se encontraban sentados en el comedor lo ponía al tanto de todo y aunque siempre admiraba su inteligencia y audacia, a Pike no le agradaba del todo que la mujer se haya desviado del protocolo para conseguir dicha información pero si estaban incriminando a Spock por crímenes que no cometió no dejarían pasar un chance para encontrarlo y ayudarlo en lo que sea posible.  
-Cambiando drásticamente de tema... ¿Ha encontrado ya a alguien especial aquí?- la chica sonrió pícaramente y el Capitán se perdió un momento tratando de procesar la pregunta.  
-Un cambio muy drástico debo decir.  
-Ok. ¿Permiso para hablarle como su amiga señor?  
-Denegado. Voy tarde a una junta informativa.-Christopher se puso de pie.  
-Siempre ocupado...siempre solo...ni siquiera era necesaria la pregunta, desde la Enterprise puedo ver que sigue con sus votos de castidad... ¿Qué hay de la pelirroja que le agrada? Es linda e inteligente ¿No podría ser la Señora Pike?-Christopher lamentaba profundamente haber comentado en uno de sus momentos de descanso y ocio sus planes para el retiro. Debía admitir que ya no era aquel joven intrépido que acababa de tomar el mando de la Enterprise pero tampoco se consideraba tan viejo para retirarse pronto. Sin embargo se había encontrado charlando con número uno y sus comandantes cercanos sobre lo que le gustaría hacer una vez que se retire de la Flota. Y no era nada diferente a lo que un hombre normal desearía, simplemente que justo ahora como estaban las cosas no tenía el tiempo ni los ánimos para pensar en ello.  
-Número uno.- habló serio.- no es momento ni lugar y enserio debo irme lamento que no puedas quedarte.-con ese suave y firme regaño se alejó de la chica y se dirigió al despacho en donde daba por concluida la junta informativa.   
"Vaya que llegué tarde" lo primero que notó era el lamentable estado de su Primer Oficial.  
-A sus puestos, Detmer, rumbo 108, marca 4, Warp al máximo...Señor Saru luce pésimo, madrugó y terminó tarde. Descanse.-   
-Como usted desee...  
Todos salieron excepto Michael. Era obvio que el Capitán tenía alguna noticia que sólo le incumbía a ella. Saru se retiró pensando en que le había respondido "Como usted desee" al Capitán. Y bueno, era verdad que si Pike deseaba que se eyectara al espacio lo haría. La "sumisión" que tenía hacia él no había disminuido pero el Capitán parecía no haber notado nada extraño, o era eso o estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las adulaciones que no notaba nada fuera de lo común. Las pruebas que la Doctora Pollard le realizó pocos días atrás no demostraban nada raro, pero justo esta mañana se había despertado con un horrendo dolor de cabeza y garganta...un resfrió quizá, si lograba descansar lo suficiente estaría como nuevo.  
De camino al ascensor se topó con una chica la cual no conocía pero portaba el uniforme de la Enterprise.   
-Oh debes de ser Saru, el Primer oficial "provisional" del Capitán.  
-¿Disculpe?- la chica le sonrió y le ofreció la mano, Saru trató de ponerse firme y devolver el saludo.  
-Número uno, la Primer Oficial "Oficial" del Capitán.- la chica sonrió y el kelpiano sólo atinó a captar que la chica bromeaba, trató de sonreírle pero un episodio de tos se lo impidió.  
-Vaya veo que está indispuesto...le puedo ofrecer un té especial para resfríos, si gusta puedo pedir a alguien que lo envíe.  
-Es usted muy amable pero únicamente necesito reposo.- las puertas del turbo ascensor se abrieron, la chica se iba a dirigir a la sala de transportación por lo que caminó un tramo más junto a Saru que se dirigía a sus habitaciones.  
-¿Y ha logrado adaptarse a Pike?  
-Es un excelente Capitán, es sencillo adaptarse a él...- Saru notó que la oficial se dirigió al Capitán como Pike seria posible que...  
-¿Es usted cercana al Capitán?- en realidad no lo pensaba preguntar enserio pero la curiosidad lo sobrepasó, la mujer levantó una ceja observándolo.  
-¿Si?...bueno somos amigos.  
-Disculpe no quise incomodarle, creo que mi estado de salud me expone a ser imprudente.-la chica entornó los ojos...era demasiado perspicaz.  
-No lo ha sido no se disculpe. Además, con lo que ha podido conocer de Pike en el tiempo que ha sido su Oficial se habrá dado cuenta que es un hombre entregado a su trabajo..."Casado" con su trabajo si se podría decir así.-Número Uno no le quitaba la vista de encima, podía notar que el kelpiano había puesto toda su atención a lo que ella decía...era posible que...  
-Estoy convencido de que su prioridad es con la Flota estelar, él es...-"magnifico, excelente, único...el mejor" todas estas palabras lo definían pero terminó diciendo…él es muy correcto.  
-En efecto.- la chica asintió.- por lo que un hombre tan correcto y apegado a la normativa de conducta jamás seduciría a alguien de su tripulación mucho menos a sus primeros oficiales...-okey la chica habia tirado la trampa, Saru realmente la estaba pasando mal con su gripe y la afirmación de la chica fue como un golpe no físico.  
-Lo sé…yo...con permiso debo seguir por este pasillo fue un gusto conocerla...lamento estar en este estado de otra manera me hubiese gustado mostrarle el lugar.  
-En otra ocasión será, que se recupere Comandante Saru.- el kelpiano se despidió débilmente mientras la chica siguió su camino pensando "mordiste el anzuelo... ¿Christopher lo sabrá? Es tan pésimo en esto que seguramente no sabe nada..."

* * *

  
Saru no pudo descansar...primero fue notificado que habían quedado atrapados por una gigantesca esfera vibrante como si fueran moscas atrapadas en una telaraña...luego lo inimaginable...  
-Bienvenido a la torre de Babel...  
-El traductor universal ha sido invadido por un virus. Todo está siendo traducido a un idioma diferente.  
Esta era la verdadera escena de la torre de babel, el puente hecho un caos con todos hablando idiomas distintos, la computadora y consolas también cambiaban de idioma, comenzaban a entrar en pánico a excepción del Capitán, Michael y Saru quien a pesar del insoportable dolor que sentía demostró control sobre la situación, haber aprendido 94 idiomas diferentes realmente era de utilidad...  
-¿Soy el único que se molestó en aprender otro idioma?-dijo con evidente disgusto ni siquiera la fija mirada del Capitán pudo desconcentrarlo hasta que logró que los presentes pudieran hablar el mismo idioma.- Localicé el traductor de soporte del puente. Podemos comunicarnos pero la computadora y la tripulación son otra cosa.  
-Debemos hablar con la tripulación y evitar que este virus se propague por la computadora.-el Capitán se dirigió a Michael.- Hágalo.  
-Si señor.-Saru caminó hacia ella y antes de que ella pudiera replicar le dijo.- necesitará mi ayuda como traductor o no podrá usar ni el turbo ascensor.- la chica estaba algo asombrada, Saru estaba en evidente estado de enojo pero era comprensible por su gripe. El Capitán también notó ese cambio en el kelpiano pero por la situación no dijo nada.   
Michael y Saru lograron reiniciar el traductor universal de la nave cuando al kelpiano le fallaron las fuerzas.  
-¿Esto no es una simple gripe verdad?  
-No...no lo es...  
-Por favor dime qué tienes.  
-Es...- la nave se tambaleó y las señales de alerta roja se dispararon...el virus seguía avanzando. Todo parecía indicar que estaban bajo ataque de aquella esfera.  
-La nave...debemos ir al puente.-Saru se levantaba pero volvía a caer sin fuerzas.  
-No, no. Debemos ir a enfermería.-la teniente lo sujetó con fuerza y caminó entre el caos de los pasillos.   
-¿Qué le pasa?-el kelpiano se sintió abrazar por unos brazos atrayentes... ¿Qué hacia el Capitán en los pasillos? Debería estar en el puente.  
-Espero que la Dra. Pollard nos diga qué tiene.-respondió Michael a Pike.   
-No hay comunicaciones.-dijo este.- e ingeniería está aislado. Debo llegar a enfermería a evaluar la situación.-Saru deseaba no ser una carga pero realmente perdía las fuerzas por lo que simplemente se dejó arrastrar a enfermería.  
La verdad era que no tenía caso. Saru se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba...estaba muriendo...y aunque deseaba resignarse estaba enfadado. No importa lo mucho por lo que había luchado, por lo que había pasado y superado. Si su biología kelpiana dictaba que era hora de morir así seria.   
-Sus síntomas habrían hecho sucumbir a un humano promedio. ¿Es algún tipo de dolencia propia de su especie?- preguntaba la Médico mientras no sabia que hacer y los ganglios del kelpiano se asomaban en un rictus doloroso que lo hacia temblar.  
-¡Estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo, debemos volver al puente!- Saru no deseaba ser ayudado y la molestia por la creciente atención a su persona le incomodaba.  
-Comandante, La Dra. Pollard desea ayudarlo...- el Capitán le miró en un firme pero conciliador regaño y su resistencia cayó.  
-Vahar'ai. Es el proceso biológico que advierte que podemos ser masacrados a manos de los Ba'ul.  
-¿Los Ba'ul?- preguntó seriamente Pike.- ¿Se refiere a la raza predadora de su planeta? Aquí se encuentra a salvo, no hay a que temerle salvo a la esfera que nos tiene atrapados...  
\- No es así. Mi condición es mortal.- se quedaron callados unos segundos en los que la preocupación por él era evidente.-los ganglios kelpianos se inflaman advirtiéndonos que la muerte es inevitable...  
-No, debe haber algo que podamos hacer.- Michael estaba a punto de llorar, Pike lo miraba de una forma que detestaba...con lástima...odiaba que le mirasen así.  
-No hay nada que hacer...  
-Espera...- los ojos vidriosos de Michael por el llanto contenido ahora brillaban de otra forma...- tal vez si haya una forma...Saru, tus síntomas de semanas atrás.  
-¿Señor Saru, presentaba síntomas desde antes y no se me notificó?- Pike estaba algo enojado y Saru miró con reproche a Michael.  
\- No creo que tenga algo que ver, debió ser un síntoma aislado no le prestaría atención a ello...  
\- Saru, tus síntomas, el dolor, taquicardia, fiebre, agresividad nada propia con tu carácter...si lo relacionamos con lo que sentías semanas atrás...tiene mucho sentido... es similar al periodo vulcano que indica que están en período de apareamiento...- Pike y la Médico se miraron incómodos, Saru deseaba morir en ese preciso instante de la vergüenza que sentía...  
-No soy un vulcano, aunque es verdad que no tengo conocimiento si mi raza presenta algún período de...apareamiento...estoy seguro que estos síntomas son previos al sacrificio...  
-¿Ningún kelpiano ha sobrevivido a esto porque terminan sacrificados verdad? -siguió Burnham.- ¿Qué tal si sólo es un periodo de apareamiento normal?   
-Pero...  
-Dices que no hay nada que hacer, que de todos modos tu muerte es inevitable, entonces ¿Por qué no probar esta hipótesis? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-el silencio reinó unos segundos, la Dra. Pollard tuvo que alejarse para atender a más heridos que llegaban quedando sólo Pike, Michael y Saru mirándose con indecisión.  
-Burnham, ¿Qué propone para no dejar morir al Señor Saru?- el Capitán creía saber la respuesta pero no estaba familiarizado con los periodos de apareamientos y si Burnham sabía algo sobre el periodo vulcano deseaba que compartiera ese conocimiento.  
-Los vulcanos entran en pon farr cuando están en un tiempo de reproducción, normalmente regresan a Vulcano para el matrimonio si no están enlazados, pero si dejan pasar sus síntomas sin atender sus necesidades entran en otra fase llamada Plak Tow en donde mueren por dolor y fiebres...diría que sus síntomas son idénticos...literalmente es como morir quemados por no aparearse.- Saru ya estaba muriendo literal y ahora más por la vergüenza, el Capitán estaba preocupado e intrigado.  
\- En estos momentos estamos atrapados y no podríamos viajar a Kaminar a buscarle esposa...Señor Saru ¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?- el kelpiano casi muere ahí mismo por la pregunta y no pudo articular palabra.  
-Yo...no tengo idea...-una marea de enojo llegó hacia él e hizo por levantarse.- es una hipótesis absurda que no tenemos tiempo para verificar, la nave esta en peligro y somos más útiles si buscamos la manera de quedar libres de la red de la esfera...podemos...relentizar el avance del virus en las computadoras podemos...crear anticuerpos digitales.  
-Eso nos podría dar control para liberar la nave.-dijo Pike admitiendo que el plan de Saru era brillante.  
-Yo lo haré.- dijo la morena.- quédese y piense en lo que le dije...-le dijo al kelpiano mirando hacia el Capitán dando a entender lo que tenía que hacer.  
-No hay nada que pensar, voy con usted.  
-Saru...  
-Burnham...por favor...respete mi decisión.-la chica no dijo más pero estaba enojada y devastada en partes iguales.  
\- Comandante no está en condiciones de servicio...  
-¡Voy a morir Capitán! Pero estoy seguro de algo ¡Aún no estoy muerto!-no pudiendo hacer nada contra el terco kelpiano y, admitiendo que su ayuda con Michael para crear los anticuerpos digitales era más que necesaria, los dejó marchar sin decir nada.   
-Dra. Pollard. ¿Tenía conocimiento de que el comandante presentaba síntomas inusuales?- preguntó el Capitán mientras ayudaba a la médico.  
-Hace unos días vinieron solicitando unos estudios pero no revelaron nada fuera de lo común.  
-¿En qué consistía esos síntomas?-la mujer sonrió.  
-Al parecer sólo presentaba un leve cuadro de "enamoramiento" supongo que nunca había presentado algo similar y de ahí su preocupación pero concuerdo ahora con Burnham, uniendo aquellos síntomas con los presentados ahora, se asemeja demasiado a un período de apareamiento vulcano.  
-Entonces...no sería necesario ir hasta Kaminar para buscarle pareja, la persona por la que siente enamoramiento podría ayudarlo, claro si accede. ¿Tiene alguna idea de quién es esa persona?  
-Ni aunque los amenacé con varias hypos quisieron decirme, Capitán...-el mayor se quedó en silencio....

* * *

  
La esfera había estallado como una supernova, que en vez de destruirlos los envió lejos para preservar 100000 años de información que fueron transferidas a la Discovery. La belleza del espectáculo jamás presenciado por alguien los embelesó por unos momentos. Una ola de dolor golpeó al kelpiano recordándole que se acercaba lo inevitable.  
\- La esfera a cumplido su destino, ahora yo cumpliré con el mío.- el evidente dolor que sentía le delataba, el puente entero se quedo en silencio mientras se dirigía hacia el turbo ascensor, Pike tuvo el impulso de seguirlo pero creyó que Michael seria la más apropiada para acompañar al kelpiano en esos momentos por lo que sólo se limitó a seguirlos con la mirada hasta que salieron del puente.  
Tomó asiento en la silla de mando mientras daba instrucciones tratando de no sonar afectado aunque por un momento se le entrecortó la voz. Tenía una sospecha...más bien casi la certeza de que la persona por la que su Primer Oficial tenía sentimientos era por él.  
Los primeros días Pike ocupó su atención al propósito. Requería de alguien con pleno conocimiento de la nave científica que era evidentemente moderna en comparación con la Enterprise. También necesitaba que el kelpiano se adaptara a su forma de trabajar, no es que dudara de las capacidades del otro, había repasado sus credenciales y estaba convencido de que Saru estaba capacitado inclusive para la Capitanía, comprobó que el kelpiano era estricto con su labor y seguía la normatividad al pie de la letra. Hacían un gran equipo. No podía decir que eran amigos cercanos pero era una compañía agradable inclusive cuando no estaban en el puente. A Pike no se le hacia nada raro que pasaran tiempo juntos fuera del horario de trabajo aunque se la pasaran hablando de trabajo. Más específicamente sobre el tema del ángel rojo. Para cualquiera sería aburrido fuera de horario laboral pero ambos gozaban de un alto intelecto y las valoraciones de uno eran interesantes para el otro. Aun así jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza que Saru sintiera algo por él, hasta ese momento...podría ser que lo esté malinterpretando... la mirada de Michael cuando mencionó sus síntomas, la reacción del kelpiano evitando su mirada...  
-Airam tome el mando.- Christopher no dio explicación cuando salió corriendo del puente.

* * *

  
Si algo había caracterizado a Pike era que no importara la situación siempre mantenía la compostura y era respetuoso aun en el peor de los escenarios. Pero dejando atrás las formalidades no se molestó en tocar la puerta e irrumpió en la habitación de su Primer Oficial justo en el momento en que Michael estaba por cortarle los ganglios mientras lloraba amargamente.  
-Burnham... ¿Qué está haciendo?- el Capitán se acercó de grandes zancadas y le arrebató el cuchillo.  
-Yo...  
\- Capitán, yo le pedí que lo haga...estoy muy débil para hacerlo yo mismo.  
-¿Suicidio asistido? ¿Tienen idea de cuántas reglas están violando? Burnham ya has estado en una corte marcial ¿Cómo se te ocurre acceder a esto? Y Saru, ¿Se da cuenta en lo que pudo haber involucrado a la teniente?-en el tiempo que llevaban conociéndolo nunca lo habían visto tan furioso.  
-Sólo quiero que...esto acabe...por favor...-la de por si pálida piel de Saru se hallaba mucho más opaca y una capa de sudor producto de sus fiebres le cubría todo el cuerpo.  
-Burnham...déjenos solos... ¡Ahora!- gritó el Mayor al ver que la chica seguía estática, aun con lágrimas y duda salió de la habitación.  
-Capitán...- dijo en un susurro el kelpiano mientras el otro se acercaba con el cuchillo entre sus manos.  
-¿Realmente desea el suicidio asistido?  
-Por favor...  
-Estuvo a punto de poner en riesgo la carrera de Burnham.   
-Jamás fue mi intención.- decía entre quejidos.- por favor...sólo....- su respiración era profunda y agonizante.  
-Bien...pudo haberme dicho que lo haga y así no provocar que una teniente sea acusada por homicidio a un comandante. Tengo el más alto rango...pero aun así no lo hizo... ¿Es porque soy el objeto de sus intereses...emocionales?-la respiración de Saru se detuvo en sorpresa, no estaba seguro de que cara puso pero al parecer se delato lo suficiente. El Capitán asintió.  
  
-Comandante. Una relación entre Capitán y Primer Oficial es inadmisible. No sólo porque es contra el reglamento de conducta...-Pike quería seguir regañando a su Primer Oficial pero se detuvo, el kelpiano lloraba. El dolor físico se había vuelto insoportable.  
-Capitán por favor....-el cuerpo de Saru se retorcía en espasmos, la visión le fallaba pero pudo ver que el Capitán arrojó el arma al suelo y se acercó más a el.  
-Saru...si hay alguna oportunidad de salvarle, juro que lo intentaré.- y sin mayor preámbulo se apoderó de los delgados labios del kelpiano mientras se colocaba a horcajadas encima de él.

 Posó una mano en su pecho resbalando fácilmente por el sudor, Saru no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba...Pike lo estaba tocando...lo estaba besando...la otra mano subió por sus hombros hasta sus pómulos y se dirigió hacia sus glándulas hinchadas las tocó con curiosidad y Saru tembló.  
-¿Te duelen?- pregunto el Mayor, la trabajosa respiración del otro le impedía hablar pero asintió, si pudiera decirlo todo el cuerpo le dolía tanto que ya no sabía que era lo que le causaba más dolor. Pike volvió a besarlo y a posar caricias en él. Podía sentir el varonil aroma de su perfume, el peso encima suyo era casi reconfortante, la manera en que lo besaba con toda la paciencia y firmeza como si quisiera enseñarle cómo se hace pero al mismo tiempo querer proporcionarle placer. El kelpiano pensó que si aquello no funcionaba y moría al menos podría llevarse el mejor recuerdo de su vida al más allá. Christopher se incorporó un momento y dirigió una de sus manos hacia el cierre de su camisa para bajarlo y quitársela. El hombre poseía un pecho de ensueño, estaba marcado por ejercicio y por el tipo de vida de aventuras que tenia. Era obvio que el Capitán esté tan en forma y Saru se sintió cohibido. Por primera vez sentía vergüenza de su propia apariencia porque supuso que su cuerpo no era para nada atractivo en comparación al del humano.  
A Christopher parecía no importarle y volvió a posarse sobre el. Sintió el calor del pecho del Mayor sobre su propio pecho desnudo antes de volver a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos. Se sentía perder por momentos y se dejó llevar cuando el Mayor tomo una de sus manos y lo puso sobre su pecho animándolo a tocarlo...Dios eso era demasiado bueno que seguro estaba soñando...casi parecía una orden y con las pocas fuerzas que reunió pudo acariciar tan deseables y firmes pectorales. El Capitán respiró hondo y tragó un gemido. El kelpiano aún estaba incrédulo de que el otro podría estar disfrutando de ese encuentro.   
-Saru...¿Tengo su permiso para seguir?- Christopher era tan atento, el otro tuvo ganas de decirle que no tenia por qué preguntar pero sólo pudo decir un débil "Si" el Mayor sonrió y le besó de una forma más sensual y profunda, casi sintió que se ahogaba cuando hizo uso de su experta lengua. Pero ello era sólo para distraerlo de las manos que habían bajado más allá de la zona segura del pecho, acariciando la pelvis y adentrándose en los pantalones de Saru.   
-Ahhh!!!- el kelpiano se sostuvo con sus pocas fuerzas a los hombros del Mayor, este había atrapado su miembro con una de sus manos y le había regalado una firme caricia.  
-¿Quieres que me detenga?- el cálido susurro de Pike parecía una erótica invitación a decir que no. Su mano subía y bajaba, sin ir demasiado suave ni demasiado brusco. El Capitán lo que hacía.

 Los espasmos del kelpiano ya no parecían ser de dolor y Christopher se dio cuenta de ello.  
-Parece que aunque desearas que pare no podemos...vamos por buen camino ¿Verdad?- la voz de Pike era súper sensual y aderezada de renovadas esperanzas, le sonreía tiernamente demostrándole que aquello iba a funcionar, definitivamente iba a funcionar. Saru estaba embelesado por la belleza de su sonrisa y acciones. El Capitán era todo un caballero, bello y sensual, cualquiera podría enamorarse de él pero estaba seguro que no cualquiera podía tener el privilegio del cual gozaba en esos instantes. Pike se movió más hacia abajo y terminó por quitarle los pantalones al menor.   
-Confía en mí.- Saru deseaba gritarle que confiaba en él desde que puso un pie en la Discovery pero sólo podía emitir quejidos temblorosos e impacientes, demasiado débil para pronunciar palabra simplemente dejándose llevar. Christopher no detuvo las caricias en el miembro ajeno simplemente completo las acciones añadiendo nuevos elementos. Con sumo cuidado introdujo un dígito en el interior del menor, su cuerpo saltó en respuesta.  
-Estas...Saru...tú... estás húmedo.  
-¿Qu-e...- el kelpiano pudo levantar su cabeza un poco, el Capitán le mostraba la viscosidad entre sus dedos. No lograba entenderlo. Aquello era algo nuevo e inusual.  
-Creo que ...la hipótesis era correcta...- el Capitán subió de nuevo hacia su cuerpo posando su peso encima y sintiendo por primera vez el miembro endurecido y embadurnado de pre seminal del otro apretando en su bajo vientre.- estas en época de apareamiento...y te juro por Dios que no te dejaré morir por eso...- le proporcionó uno de los besos más eróticos que pudo haberle dado esa noche mientras le separaba delicadamente las piernas y comenzaba a adentrarse en él, el sensual beso callaba los gritos ahogados, mientras más se adentraba más gritaba y con más intensidad era besado para ahogar sus gritos. Hubo una breve tregua cuando toda su extensión estuvo dentro. Pike dejó respirar a Saru, aunque más bien ambos tomaban grandes bocanadas.  
-Tranquilo.- Pike lo abrazó, y todo su peso cayó sobre el profundizando aún más la penetración. Ambos gimieron por ello y Christopher no pudo resistir dar una primera estocada y deleitarse al sentir como se retorcía y gemía el otro. Nunca había visto y sentido tanta entrega hacia el.  
-Espero que no cambies hacia mí y no me odies por esto.- dijo Pike con una voz más gruesa de lo usual. Su voz era espesa y cargada de deseo. Su mirada se había transformado y Saru pudo distinguir la mirada de un depredador hacia su presa. Pero no sintió temor. El quería eso...quería ser consumido por su depredador. No tuvo tiempo para procesar el por qué le dijo que no lo odie, cuando comenzó una serie de rítmicas y profundas estocadas. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer, Pike gruñía de forma sensual, el depredador tenia a su presa entre sus garras y no pensaba soltarlo. El depredador tomo sus labios y los hizo suyos de nuevo...lo estaba consumiendo y tomando todo de él. La presa no paraba de gritar, mas aquellos gritos parecían más de aliento para que su presa no parara...para que vaya más rápido...más profundo...más caliente, más sensual. Saru se corrió primero, sus chorros de semen caliente los impregnó a ambos mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en espasmos incontrolables que causaban que más y más chorros calientes de semen salieran de él. Las contracciones de sus músculos envolvieron con fuerza el miembro de Pike y este se dejó llevar por el éxtasis derramándose dentro del otro. El menor pudo sentir que sus entrañas se llenaban del caliente líquido, le quemaba y ardía pero esa sensación duró pocos segundos tras los cuales pudo sentir placer, lujuria y... ¡Podía sentir que sus fuerzas volvían! Como si la semilla del otro fuera la cura que él necesitaba. Pike respiraba trabajosamente, lo miró sonriéndole pero pronto su semblante cambió por sorpresa   
-Saru...sus ganglios...  
El kelpiano se llevó las manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza para descubrir que ya no tenía sus ganglios, en algún momento del acto estos habían caído sin mayor problema y sobre todo sin causarle la muerte.  
-Estoy...vivo...  
-¡Por supuesto que lo estás!-los hombres sonrieron y se abrazaron como si hubiesen ganado una gran batalla.  
-Me siento...como nunca antes...siento...fuerza...me siento renovado.  
-Señor Saru... ¿Puedo decirle que fue un honor haber sido "la cura" para su condición?- la frase sincera y casi picara ruborizó al kelpiano, pero no sintió miedo ni se sintió cohibido al contrario. Atrajo hacia él al Mayor quien lo miró algo confuso y sorprendido.  
-Puedo decirle...Capitán...que podemos repetir la dosis para estar seguros.- Pike quedó fascinado por aquella proposición y haciendo a un lado los reglamentos del código de conducta que comenzaban a pasar por su mente volvió a retomar a su presa fundiéndose en un vals de candente excitación...

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh me gustaría decir que esta historia tiene final feliz pero sabemos lo que pasa :”V en fin , felicidades bella Mary espero que te haya gustado, fue todo un reto ya que no es una de mis OTPs lol es más fue taaan raro escribir esto lol lol. Si te gustó regalame un me encorazona o mejor aún un lindo reviwww. Saluditos!!!!


End file.
